


One Family For Another

by SP4CEC4DET



Series: Sanders Sides Human Sides AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (adoptive but still), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Platonic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Suicide mention, homophobic parents, murder mention, murder-suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET
Summary: Remus has grown up as the third eldest of the Foster family's foster family with knowledge of exactly why he was put up for adoption & who he left behind. Come his sophmore year of high school, he sets out to find his twin brother, a journey that inadvertently reintroduces him to a childhood friend (and his brother) and tasks him with being there for his twin when he need him most.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders (Implied), Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders (Implied)
Series: Sanders Sides Human Sides AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	One Family For Another

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i accidentally deleted this like..........four hours after posting, so have it again!!
> 
> warnings in tags, the twins have a dark past n stuff
> 
> enjoy!

"Hey, punk-kid."

Remus spun around. He was pretty sure he was the only in the hall that qualified as a "punk kid" as everyone else was milling about in uniforms with crisp collars and clean back packs. Quite the contrary to his ratty band tee, torn up jeans, and pin-covered knapsack. The kid who had called to him leaned next to an open locker, styled eyebrow raised in question over crystal blue eyes. Someone Remus assumed was his friend shuffled through the open locker next to him.

"You lost?" the prep school student asked him.

"Uh, yeah," Remus scratched the back of his head, glancing at the photo he had printed out, "I'm, uh, looking for a Roman Prince? Is there, like a registrar I can talk to to get what class he'll be in or…?"

"He didn't come to school today," the student said, squinting at him, "Why are you looking for him anyways?"

Just then the locker shut and Remus was surprisingly met with a familiar face.

"Remus?" Logan Cato blinked at his childhood friend who he hadn't seen since the end of summer before their freshman year of high school.

Remus gawked at the bespectacled brunette in front of him before pointing between the two of them.

"Logan? Janus?! Holy shit I didn't know you got into THIS fancy-ass school!"

"Remus…O'Ryan?" Janus asked looking to his brother, who nodded, "Jesus Christ, Rem, you shot up like a weed."

"And you stayed fuckin' short, Jan," he laughed in response.

"What are you doing here, Remus?" Logan asked, cutting off his older brothers cutting remark.

"I'm looking for my brother."

"You found him? He goes here?" Logan took the paper that Remus held out to him, an old school photo, left on an abandoned tumblr blog. "Roman is your brother?"

"So you know him?" Remus lit up, "You can introduce me!"

"Janus is right," Logan said, shaking his head, "He didn't come in today. We tried texting him but--"

"He didn't even see them."

"Maybe he's sick…can you at least tell him that I'm looking for him?"

"'Yes, Roman? This random hobo kid came to our school, claiming to be your brother, and he wants to meet you,'" Janus drawled, rolling his eyes, "Why should we trust you?"

"Remus is Patton's adoptive brother," Logan clarified, "He's been searching for his twin who he was separated from after some…unfortunate circumstances--"

"Our dad killed our mom then offed himself!" Remus said with just a bit too much enjoyment in dropping such a bomb.

"Er, yes…" Logan cleared his throat looking at the photo again. "You're certain this is him?"

"Like, 80%."

"And that's enough to potentially traumatize him over?" Janus said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Remus cocked his head.

"If you're right about this, Roman has no idea."

"Or at least, he's never told us about it," Logan added, handing back the photo, "Not everyone is as ready to divulge such information as you are."

"What if he doesn't even want to meet you?"

"Janus," Logan said warningly.

"He will," Remus said with finality, "I know he will."

The two brothers stared up at Remus. He knew he was being irrational--he had plenty of experience being irrational. But he had to think he'd be wanted or else he'd have wasted all this time for nothing. He couldn't be rejected by his whole biological family. After a beat, Logan let out a defeated sigh.

"We're heading to check on him once the final bell rings, obviously," he confessed, "Would you like to come with us?"

One twenty minute bus ride, Logan, Janus, and Remus found themselves at the gates to the Prince house. Remus was glad he could silently hate rich folks to distract himself from the nerves that were turning his stomach as they walked up the sidewalk.

"Roman?" Janus spoke up.

Sure enough, there was a boy sitting in front of the fence, head buried in his arms which were crossed over his knees. At Janus's voice he looked up, revealing his tear stained face and messy hair.

"Jan? Logan? Wh-what are you doing here? Who's this?"

"We came to check on you since you didn't our texts," Janus replied.

"This is a friend of mine, Remus," Logan added.

Remus gave a furtive wave, deciding against opening his mouth. This didn't seem like the time for anything he had been thinking to say.

"What happened, Roman?" Janus asked, kneeling next to his friend.

"M-my dad," Roman hiccupped, "I-last night I just--I came out! I just came out and said it!"

"Oh…Roman…"

"What is he talking about?" Remus whispered to Logan.

"I suspect he's referring to his attraction to other men," he replied quietly before speaking up, "I take it he didn't take it well."

"I thought it was fine!" Roman burst out, throwing his hands in the air. "I mean he got all quiet after dinner and I thought it'd be awkward but I didn't-I didn't think--" He collapsed into his arms again, allowing Janus to gently rub his back.

"You left your phone in there?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Roman sniffed, sitting up a bit.

"And he won't let you in to get your stuff?"

Roman nodded again.

With that Remus strode up to the intercom on the outside of the gate.

"What are you--?" Roman scrambled up to stop him, but it was too late.

"What do you want, you ingrate?" a rumbling voice came after he pressed the buzzer.

"Hello Mr. Prince!" he said with chilly politeness, "This is Remus O'Ryan. If you have a functioning memory bank, you'll know that name! And if you get that, you'll know why I'm here! Turns out though, plans have changed a bit. I was ready to talk my way into this house anyways but after seeing what I have out here," he paused for effect, ever the dramatic bitch, "I'm pissed enough to just break my ass in. If you want to avoid that--and anything else I'm sure you think is hereditary--you'll just let me and my brother's friend's in to help him get his things."

The group held their breath. Logan covered his mouth with one hand, looking at Remus with an expression somewhere between anger and awe. Janus had opted for straight up anger and Roman was just confused as he gripped his hair tight.

"Fine," the voice rumbled, "But just you and his friends. That stain will never be allowed back in this house."

"Logan, leave your phone with Ro-Ro so he can text Janus directions for what he needs!" Remus said as the gate creaked open.

"Why does it have to be my phone?" Logan said as he handed his phone over.

"Ro-Ro?" Roman looked more confused as he took the phone.

"Yeah, look, you got my broke-ass breaking into your bubble, get used to it," Remus said with an easy, toothy grin.

"We'll explain later," Logan said, following the other two in as they slipped in once the gate was open enough.

The POS who probably would still claim to be Roman's father let them in while the waifish woman who would probably be his mother led them up to his bedroom.

"You guys have been here before?" Remus asked once she left.

"Of course," Janus said, already crossing to the walk-in closet and pulling out a set of flashy suitcases.

"Cool, cool," Remus said, nodding for a moment before popping his lip loudly. "Welp! I'm gonna go fuck with stuff. I'll meet you outside."

"Remus, wait--"

"Let him go," Janus said, stopping his brother with a mischievous grin.

The POS parents let them work for an hour. Remus didn't know what Logan and Janus got up to, hopefully actually useful things for Roman. All he knew was what he got up to and what he got up to was wrecking shit in ways that weren't technically illegal. He'd noticed that, while Roman had been roughly his height, his parents were about a foot shorter, so Remus found all the toilet paper in the upstairs areas and put it in the highest, out of sight places he could find. He found the master bedroom and while there was a laptop on a desk just begging to be destroyed, that was a step farther than he wanted to take for Roman's sake. Instead, he carefully rotated the blankets on the bed, making them too short in the direction they would lay. He also shuffled through the closets and dresser drawers, specifically not taking anything, but making himself obvious enough to cause paranoia. Something whispered in the back of his mind to do some unsanitary things to some shoes. Instead he did in the toilet and left without flushing.

Feeling satisfied with his mischief, he returned to Roman's room as Logan and Janus zipped the final bag.

"He has a red and gold matching suitcase set and his dad didn't know he was gay?" Remus barked out a laugh. "Oh relax, Janny, I say that with queer solidarity and love." He rolled his eyes at the look Janus gave him. "Need help?"

"Please," Logan huffed as he failed to heft the largest bag up.

Remus lifted it with a little difficulty, though he laid his reaction on thick with a hearty "oof!"

"Is this his entire wardrobe?"

"Hardly," Janus said with a laugh as he and Logan grabbed the other three bags.

The three of them toddled down the stairs and out the door and Remus made sure to leave a friendly bird as the door shut in their faces. They walked back to Roman, who traded phones back with Logan as a fresh wave of tears began.

"N-now what?" he said quietly.

"I'm guessing any pretty credit cards you got will be cut off by now--but if they aren't we should by as much shit as possible," Remus rambled a bit, "Do you guys have room at your place?"

"Even if we did…" Janus started.

"Yeah, your parents aren't exactly the spontaneous sleep-over types," Roman sighed, wiping his face on a tissue he pulled from one of the many bags.

"We can head to my place," Remus offered, "It's kinda far and will be crowded as shit but my parents will probably be fine with you staying once they hear what's going on. My dad's a lawyer too--I bet he can get you the rest of your shit back."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but…who are you?" Roman gave Remus a once over.

"He is Patton's brother," Logan supplied.

"Really?" Roman gawked a bit as he started leading the group towards the bus stop. "You're related to our little puffball?"

"Not technically," Remus shrugged, "I'm adopted…speaking of--"

"Perhaps we should leave Earth shattering revelations until after Roman has settled somewhere?" Janus cut in.

"Eh, you're probably right." Remus shrugged again and began directing the group to the bus they'd need to get to his house.

This bus ride to the Foster residence was twice as long as the last one and probably just as uncomfortable, but anyone who gave the group odd looks immediately looked away with a sneer from Remus. He'd only known Roman for a couple hours and he was already to kill himself and everyone on the bus if anything (more) were to happen to him. He hoped sorely that Patton would be able to magically improve his brother's mood like he seemed to do with most people.

"I know Janus was wise to stop you earlier," Roman started while Logan and Janus discussed their whereabouts and the situation with their parents, "But, well, I did notice you, earlier, referred to me as…your brother?"

"O-oh, yeah," Remus panicked, "You know, I'm a street kid, I, uh, didn't mean it literally."

Roman gave him a look.

"I'm not stupid. I can see I don't share relations with at least one of my parents. I assumed it was an affair but…well, we can discuss this later."

"Yeah, this is our stop anyhow."

Thankfully for the sake of their arms, the bus stop was literally right in front of the Fosters' house. Remus led the group in, kicking the door open with a shout.

"PAT, I BROUGHT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HIS BROTHER AND A SURPRISE FRIEND!"

"LOGAN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" came the reply, though Remus laughed at how his other brother obviously knew who he was talking about.

"Oh! You weren't kidding!" the red-head said with a bright smile as he came down the steps. It faltered only a moment when he caught sight of Roman, glancing between him and Remus for a moment before brightening again. "Well this is a surprise!"

"Is mom home yet?" Remus said, ushering the others in, but holding out a hand as three children in the midst of a Nerf gun fight ran by.

"Yeah, she's in her office."

"Cool, can you help Lo 'n Jan bring these things to our room?"

"Quite the sleep-over planned!" Patton said, smile not wavering, "Sure thing!"

"Follow me," Remus said to Roman after handing the largest bag off. He led his brother through the living room to the only room in the house that stayed pristine. He knocked gently on the glass, waiting for his mother's signal to enter.

"What can I do for you, baby--oh."

Remus could tell the moment her eyes landed on Roman, she knew. And that was proof enough to him.

"Remus," she stared with a practiced but warning tone, "What did--"

"His dad kicked him out. He…needs a place to stay. Please?"

She looked between them and sighed.

"Alright. But we're discussing…this further when your father gets home."

"Yes ma'am," Remus said with a smile, leaning forward to hug his adoptive mother and press a kiss to her cheek, "Thank you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Roman said with a short bow.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she laughed, "You can just call me Rita, honey. Only my troublemakers have to call me 'ma'am'." She winked at Remus and turned back to her computer as he led Roman out of the room.

"How many siblings do you have?" Roman said as a different group of kids ran by with Nerf guns.

"Seven. Pat 'n I are the oldest of the bunch. Well, of those still here. We have an older sister in college," Remus explained as they went upstairs to the room he shared with Patton.

It was rather comical how the room was perfectly divided. On the left was clearly Remus's space--messy, the wall plastered with band posters and a couple scantily clad men and women. On the right, Patton's-- cluttered but tidy, string lights framing the sole window over his bed and paintings from their younger siblings on the wall. Logan and Janus sat on Patton's bed while Roman's stuff had been placed on the futon that made the lower bunk of Remus's and Patton himself perched in his swivel chair.

"Sorry it's half a disaster," Remus said holding the door open.

"Now Remus," Patton started in the way that really exemplified how similar he was to his father, "Please at least tell me you found your twin brother through legal means?"

"We're twins?" Roman looked at him as he sat precariously next to his things.

"Oh no! I'm sorry did he not know?" Patton clapped his hands over his mouth.

"We were just getting to that part when you returned," Logan supplied.

"I've had my guesses," Roman said placatingly, "I didn't know for sure that I was adopted but…well now I guess that may not even be true."

"I'm really sorry about your parents, Roman," Patton say softly, scootching his chair over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "They are awful people and they never should have taken in a miraculous boy like you if they weren't prepared to accept any differences."

"Thank you, Patton, that's very kind of you," Roman sighed, wiping his face again. "Truthfully, I'd rather distract myself from the whole ordeal. There's more fascinating matters at hand anyhow."

With that, they all turned to Remus, who had plopped himself into his own desk chair.

"Well, obviously I started with our parents," he gestured between Patton and himself, "They're pretty chill about letting us all know why we're here, once we're old enough--"

"I think they could have waited a few years for yours," Logan said coolly.

"Why?" Roman looked between them, "What happened?"

For once, Remus was reluctant to share the story.

"It's…kinda gruesome, bro."

"Good," Roman said with a firm nod, "Gruesome is good, gruesome I can do."

"You're funeral," Remus shrugged, lips twitching to a sort of maniacal grin, "Actually--our parents' funeral. See, daddy caught wind of an affair mommy was having and he shot her dead."

"Rem, your fidget toys," Patton reminded him quietly.

"And after that," he continued, scooping up the curved, plastic chain to twist in his hands instead of scratching at them, "he shot himself too! And I saw it all."

Roman had his hand over his mouth at this point.

"We were four at the time," Remus continued, "You were napping but I just wouldn't go down for the afternoon! So pop-op strapped into my high chair and did the dirty deed. It was my crying that got cops called."

Remus glanced around the room. Roman looked appropriately disturbed. Janus…actually had glimmer of curiosity in his eyes (Remus was liking him more already). Logan and Patton had heard the story before and looked solemnly at the floor, hands held silently.

"So, uh, yeah," Remus wrapped up eloquently.

"That…is frightening," Roman started, "That you would be allowed to know that."

"You asked!" Remus snapped defensively.

"No, no, you're absolutely right!" he threw his hands up, "And, if this is all to happen, I'm glad I heard it so…colorfully from you rather than my…own…ugh…" Roman planted his face into his hands.

"So did you want to know how I totally cyberstalked you or…" Remus said after a pause and, to his relief, the others erupted into tired laughter.


End file.
